


Free From Harm

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Jimmy Havoc One Shots [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, Progress Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne
Summary: What started as a normal night at work, soon changed everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Contains a few swears.
> 
> {Y/N} = Your name so you can just imagine you being part of the story.
> 
> This came from my own mind so please don't steal any of this. I worked way too hard on this. Also I don't own any of the characters so please don't sue.

Working in a pub in Brixton wasn’t exactly the most glamorous job in the world, but you enjoyed it. You were close to The Brixton Academy so you you knew you would get a lot of wrestling fans, and some of the wrestlers themselves, came in after the shows.

You got along well with the wrestlers that came in. Well, most of them anyway. There was one guy that, you had to admit, creeped you out a little bit… Jimmy Havoc. He never talked. He would just sit in the corner quietly watching everything going on around him, drinking the beers that the others guys bought him without a word being spoken between them.

There was something about Jimmy that intrigued you, but you couldn’t quite work out what.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
It was yet another busy Saturday night and there definitely seemed to be more wrestling fans than usual. One person conspicuous by his absence was Jimmy, and you weren’t quite sure how to feel about it. You’d become so used to seeing him over in his little corner that, despite the pub being packed, it still felt empty without him there. You shook your head and turned your attention back to the queue at the bar.

“Oi! Toots! We gonna get served any time soon?” asked an obviously drunk guy who was drapping himself over the edge of the bar to get your attention.

“Judging by the looks of you, you’ve already had more than enough for one night,” you smiled sweetly.

“You ain’t paid to think, bitch. Now give us our fucking pints!”

Before you could respond the guy was suddenly pulled away from the bar.

“Out,” said a quiet voice you didn’t recognise, until you looked up and saw Jimmy standing behind the guy.

“I ain’t going anywhere till the whore over there gives me my pint.”

“You don’t have a choice,” said Jimmy shoving the guy as hard as he could towards his group of friends. “Out, before we put you out.”

The guy and his friends looked behind Jimmy to see that every single one of the other wrestlers was lined up behind Jimmy. The guys all looked at each other.

“Ah, whatever. We’ll come back another time. Just watch ya back darlin’,” the guy muttered, heading out the door, his friends trudging off behind him.

It was a good thing they left because you noticed two of the guys having to hold Jimmy back after the guy’s last comment. Once the guy and his friends had left, everything seemed to quieten down afterwards, which you were thankful for. Jimmy slunk away into his usual corner that had mysteriously become empty.

“You alright?” asked one of the wrestlers that you vaguely remembered was called Zack.

“I’m good,” you smiled. “Let me guess, 2 Heineken?”

“How did you…?”

“You always get them. One for you and one for Jimmy,” you chuckled, walking to the fridge to get two bottles.

“Ah, you’ve noticed then,” he laughed.

“Bit hard not to when you lot are in here every weekend.”

“What can I say, it’s a nice place.”

“Liar,” you laughed, putting the bottles in front of him. “We’re just the closest.”

“Well, yeah… but well, Jimmy always insists we come here….”

“Jimmy does?”

“Yeah. Never says why though,” Zack shrugged. “Anyway, I’d best get him his drink before he goes looking for that dickhead.”

You just nod as Zack walks off over to Jimmy. As Zack puts the bottle on the table you’re almost certain you saw Jimmy look over at you and smile slightly. You didn’t know why, but with just that brief look, you found yourself even more intrigued about the mysterious Jimmy Havoc.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Thankfully the rest of the night was quiet. The fans had all filtered out and now only the wrestlers were left. Zack had taken it upon himself to help clear up all the glasses.

“You don’t need to help Zack, I can handle it,” you chuckled as he put another stack of empty glasses on the bar.

“It’s fine,” he replied looking over at Jimmy who nodded. “Say, do ya want us to wait around and walk ya home? Y'know, in case those dickheads from earlier are still hanging around…”

“I only live 5 minutes away, so I should be fine. Thanks for the offer though. Besides, shouldn’t you lads be getting home to ya wives and girlfriends?”

“We should be, but we’re probably gonna head to a club or something first,” Zack chuckled. “You could always come with us?”

“Nah, I just want my fluffy pjs and some sleep,” you chuckled. “Maybe another time though.”

Zack grabbed a napkin and quickly scribbled down a number.

“In case ya change your mind.”

“Thanks.”

You were starting to wonder if maybe Zack was flirting with you, but you quickly shook that thought away when you saw Jimmy walking towards you and Zack. Jimmy nodded slightly at you and walked out the door.

“Does he ever talk?” you thought out loud, making Zack laugh.

“Normally we can’t get the bastard to shut up. Anyway, if ya change ya mind about the club, gimme a yell. Night {Y/N}.”

“Night Zack. See you next weekend,” you chuckled.

Once the last of the guys left, you locked the door and finished clearing up, not that there was much to do seeing as Zack had cleared the glasses. You managed to get everything cleaned and put away in record time. You double checked the alarm before you walked out the door and locked it behind you.

You’d just started walking towards the end of the street when you thought you heard the sound of someone walking behind you. You tried to shake the thought from your head, but the sound of footsteps behind you didn’t stop. You were too scared to look behind you in case your fear was proven true. Instead you quickly grabbed your phone from your pocket as well as the napkin with the number on it. You quickly dialled the number, silently praying that Zack would answer.

“Yello?”

“Zack? It’s {Y/N}.”

“Hey girl, you change your mind?”

“Not quite. Are you nearby? I swear someone was following me and I’m too scared to keep walking on my own.”

“Where are ya?”

“At the corner, by the pub.”

“We’re on our way. Stay near the street lights,” he said.

You could hear a scramble of noise at his end as he, and some of the guys you assumed, rushed out of whichever club they were in. You kept walking slowly, just to keep moving, your eyes scanning the nearby clubs hoping to see Zack coming out of one of them.

You just thought you’d spotted the guys when you were suddenly grabbed from behind and dragged backwards into an alley. A hand quickly found itself over your mouth to stop you from screaming.

“I told ya to watch ya back darlin’,” hissed a voice in the darkness.

You recognised the guys voice as that of the guy who caused trouble in the pub earlier. You tried to struggle, but whoever it was holding you just tightened their grip on you.

“Haven’t got ya little fuck boys to help ya now, have ya?” the guy sneered as he stepped out of the shadows. “Now we might just have to see how brave ya are on ya own.”

You saw him raise his hand and closed your eyes bracing yourself for the blow you knew he was going to hit you with… but it never came. You opened your eyes when you heard shouting and the guy holding you letting go. You saw Zack and a few of the other wrestlers brawling with the guy and his friends. You flinched when you felt an arm around your shoulders.

“Hey, hey, calm down, they can’t hurt you anymore,” you heard a soft voice say next to you as they gently pulled you away from the fighting.

You nervously looked over to see who was helping you and were surprised to see it was Jimmy.

“J-Jimmy?”

“It’s alright. Ya safe,” he said softly, his voice a lot softer than you’d imagined it would be. “C'mon, I’ll walk ya ‘ome.”

“W-what about the guys?”

“They can handle those cunts,” Jimmy said matter-of-factly.

“O-okay.”

You slowly started to walk back along the main street towards your place. Jimmy’s hand never left your shoulder as he kept you close to him. You couldn’t help but keep glancing at him, your mind full of thoughts and questions.

“This wasn’t quite how I imagined spending time with ya,” Jimmy said suddenly, breaking you from your thoughts. “I thought the first time I’d get to walk ya home would be after a date or something….”

“What? You… You wanted to walk me home after a date?”

“Yeah, I know, weird right?” Jimmy chuckled.

“A… a little. I mean, this is literally the only time I’ve ever heard you actually talk in the, what, 3 months you’ve been coming to the pub after shows.”

Jimmy sighed a little.

“I always wanted to but… Every time I saw ya I just kinda froze. I neva knew what to say to ya…,” he confessed.

“That’s why you always sent Zack to order your drinks…,” you said, the realisation hitting you. “That’s why you got him to ask me to the club with you guys.”

Jimmy nodded.

“I thought maybe I’d stop being a little lovesick prick and actually talk to ya.”

“Well, you’re talking to me now…,” you pointed out.

“Yeah, and my 'eart’s beating so fast it’s scaring me,” he chuckled. “And I’m pretty sure that if I let go of ya shoulder, I’ll fall over.”

You laughed softly.

“I make you that nervous?”

“Ya have no idea. I’m not usually like this, but there’s something about ya that just makes me feel like a kid with his first crush.”

“I think it’s adorable.”

“I’m not supposed to be adorable,” Jimmy groaned. “I’m supposed to be this tough guy that’ll sweep ya off ya feet and make ya fall madly in love with me.”

You stopped walking when you realised you were outside your house and turned to look at Jimmy. The pure look of innocence and nerves in his eyes made your heart flutter.

“Come pick me up at 7 tomorrow night and I’ll give ya a chance to sweep me off my feet,” you smiled softly.

“L-like a date?” he stuttered.

You nodded, standing slightly on tiptoes to kiss his cheek. You smiled when Jimmy’s cheeks turned bright pink.

“See you tomorrow Jimmy,” you smiled, walking passed him towards your house.

“Wait,” he said, gently grabbing your wrist.

You turned to look at him and were met by his lips gently pressing against yours for a soft, sweet kiss.

“I won’t make you regret this,” he whispered as he pulled away slowly.

“I already don’t,” you smiled. “Don’t be late. Night Jimmy.”

“Night {Y/N},” he smiled softly.

Jimmy let got of your wrist and watched until you got inside your house. He waited a few extra minutes before turning and starting to walk back to the guys, his thoughts on where to take you for your first date.


	2. Fun Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night with Jimmy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains a few swears.
> 
> {Y/N} = Your name so you can just imagine you being part of the story.
> 
> This came from my own mind so please don't steal any of this. I worked way too hard on this. Also I don't own any of the characters so please don't sue.

Tonight you were supposed to be going out with Jimmy and the very thought of it had you on edge. You’d been so confident about it the night before when he’d walked you home, but not the more you thought about it the more you wondered if it was going to be a good idea. You’d spent the day keeping yourself busy with random little chores you had to do. It was your day off from the pub and usually you spent it catching up on all your favourite TV shows, but today you were just too nervous to sit still.

You couldn’t help but chuckle to yourself when you glanced out of your bedroom window while you were getting ready and you saw Jimmy nervously pacing up and down the street. He was so nervous that he was half an hour early.

“Guess I’m not the only one a little nervous,” you chuckled to yourself.

You quickly finished getting ready and rushed down the stairs. You’d decided not to dress too fancy because you weren’t sure where you and Jimmy were going, but you still dressed up for him. You gave yourself one last once over in the mirror to make sure there was no lipstick on your teeth, grabbed your bag and opened the door just as Jimmy was about to knock.

“Hey,” you smiled.

“Hey,” he replied, holding up a small bunch of roses. “I wasn’t sure if you liked flowers, but I got some for ya.”

“I love them, thank you Jimmy,” you said, taking them from him. “Let me quickly pop them in the kitchen and then I am all yours.”

You quickly filled up the empty vase you always had in the cupboard and put the still wrapped roses in it. You smiled as you looked at the flowers, not able to remember the last time someone brought you flowers. You took a second to smell them before walking back to Jimmy at the door.

“Okay. I’m ready,” you smiled, stepping out of the door and closing it behind you. “So, where are you taking me?”

“I… um… I tried to ask the guys for advice but they weren’t much help, plus I’m really not sure what ya’d like, but there’s the summer fair in town that I thought might be fun, or we can go somewhere to eat, or a movie, or… or…”

“Jimmy,” you chuckled at his rambling. “The fair sounds great. I can’t remember the last time I actually went. I see it every year, but I never go.”

“Are ya sure? We can do whatever you want…”

“I’m sure,” you nod.

You both started walking towards town. After a few minutes you held your hand out for his. He looked at your hand for a second before realising you wanted to hold his hand. He shakily reached his hand out for yours and you laced your fingers through his, giving his hand a light squeeze.

“Relax, Jimmy,” you said softly.

“I… Sorry. I don’t know why I’m so nervous.”

“I promise I won’t make you go on any scary rides.”

That comment seemed to work at calming Jimmy down as he laughed.

“Aww, but I wanted to go on the ghost train,” he pouted as sweetly as he could.

Now it was your turn to laugh as you gently nudged him with your hip, which made him laugh more. Both of you finally relaxed.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Jimmy had refused to let you pay for your ticket to the fair, infact he wasn’t letting you pay for anything. You were sat near a little refreshments stand with a beer and some candy floss when you suddenly started laughing at Jimmy.

“What? What’s so funny?” he asked, smiling.

“It just hit me how ridiculous this is. The tough wrestler at a fun fair,” you chuckled.

“Truth be known, I’m a big kid and love theme parks and fairs,” he admitted. “It’s just never much fun on my own.”

“The guys never go with you?” you ask, popping a piece of candyfloss in your mouth.

“Not very often,” he sighed. “We only really hang out after the shows.”

“Well, I’ll come with you whenever you want,” you smiled.

“Really?”

“Yeah, on one condition…”

“What?”

“You win me a teddy tonight,” you smirk.

“You’re on,” he grinned. “But first… the ghost train!”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You had spent hours at the fair with Jimmy. Laughing, joking, going on the ghost train EIGHT times! You were loving every moment with him. The way his eyes seemed full of joy, the way he kept you close to him. Everything had been perfect. But now the fair was starting to close for the night.

“Jimmy!” you giggled as he walked over to you with a huge oversized teddy. “Where am I gonna put all these?”

He had managed to win you 4 small teddies and now this huge one, all of them with little love hearts on them. You had to admit, you were rather impressed with his skills.

“Well the big fella can always sleep in bed with ya,” he chuckled.

“But then where would you sleep?” you said before you could stop yourself.

You hid your face behind the teddies in embarrassment.

“How ‘bout we think about that when or if we need to?” Jimmy asked.

You nodded behind the teddies.

“Hey,” he said moving the bears away from your face. “It’s alright.”

“I totally….”

“It’s fine. Honestly. I get it,” he said looking a little sad.

“No, Jimmy, you don’t. I… I want that to happen but… but I don’t want to rush things you know? I… I really like you and I don’t want to mess things up.”

“It’s alright… At least I know I’m pretty likely to be getting a second date,” he smiled, making you laugh.

“Oh you are definitely getting a second date,” you smiled back, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

Jimmy blushed again and wrapped his arm around your shoulders as the two of you walked out of the park and back towards your house.


End file.
